Falling to Pieces Rewrite
by Blue-Strawberries Waffle
Summary: Naruto is a renowned Neurocognitive Psychologist. 5 years ago, Naruto discovered Sasuke having an affair with Sakura. Naruto left, taking with him everything of himself, including Sasuke's memories of him. 5 years later, Naruto return, this time as his ex-husband's psychologist, triggering Sasuke's suppressed memories to slowly return. SasuNaru. ItaNaru. Little bit-SasuSaku (bleh)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Warning: M-Preg. Probably a lot of swearing. Pretty angsty.

Pairs: Main couples, SasuNaru. SasuSaku (For the sake of the plot). ItaNaru. And minor pairings.

A/N: I am rewriting Falling to Pieces. The plot will be the same but the sequence of the event that I presented in my original story will be a little different. I went back to read it and it was lacking a lot of depths and details. And a bit out of order and confusing. I will update the original at the usual pace that I do (pretty sporadic as always) so you can see what's happening too but I will be working in tandem with this rewrite. I found that writing this and the original help me remember the plots and sequence of the plots so it's a win-win. No worry.

x-x-x

Chapter 1

Naruto stood behind the glass wall, his cellphone tucked against his ear.

"I'm sorry Naruto," Sasuke said on the other end of the phone. "But I have a lot of work to do and I don't know when I will be finish. Don't wait up for me."

"I won't," Naruto said. His voice was warm and loving, his lips curled into something that should have remsemble a smile but his normally bright blue eyes tell a different story. They were cold and frozen like ice, filled will pain and disgust.

"I have to go," his husband said.

"Okay," Naruto said.

"Sasuke," Naruto called out before he took a deep breath to fortify himself and in a voice barely above a whisper, he said, "I love you."

A moment of silence on Sasuke's end before Naruto heard a deep contented sigh and "I love you too Naruto."

Naruto snapped his phone shut before closing his eyes and inhaling deeply. When his eyes snapped open again, the blond's ice blue eyes were blank, wiped clean of any emotions.

On the side of the one way glass wall, Sasuke slammed down his phone before focusing on the pink hair woman kneeling between his legs. Grabbing a fistful of pink hair, Sasuke pulled Sakura's lips off of his dick.

Sakura grin lasciviously up at Sasuke, her lips were wet and shiny from spit and pre-cum.

Slowly, Sakura pulled herself off of the floor before draping herself across her lover's broad chest, her arms around his neck, lips scantily inches apart.

"Does it turn you on to have me sucking you off while you talk on the phone with your husband?" Sakura whispered before pulling Sasuke down for an eating kiss.

Sasuke returned the kiss for a few minutes before pushing Sakura off and pushed her against the wall that Naruto was standing behind, witnessing everything that was happening on his husband's side.

"Yes," Sasuke hissed in Sakura's ear then proceeded to rip her pink blouse off before roughly spinning her around and ripped her panties off from under her skirt and fucking her into the wall.

About an hour later, Sakura was sitting on Sasuke's desk with him sitting behind it as Sakura handed him a piece of paper.

Sakura was dress only in her skirt and a lacy pink bra. Her barely there breasts were pushed against each other by her arms as she leaned forward on the desk, her hands on the desk between her legs and whispered seductively, "Congratulation daddy."

Sasuke read the test result carefully. It seems that Sakura was right, _Congratulation to him indeed_, Sasuke smirked to himself.

"When are you going to kick Naruto out of the Uchiha manor?" Sakura asked abruptly.

Sasuke was startled out of his self-congratulations by Sakura's question.

"What?" Sasuke snapped as he turned to glare at Sakura for interrupting his thoughts.

Sakura stammered and fidget under Sasuke's glare. "Well," Sakura began. "I mean, we're having a baby."

When Sasuke remained silent and only stared at her, Sakura took courage and continued.

"You're going to have to get rid of Naruto, so we can get married. Right? I mean, we have to. Our child won't be legitimate if we're not married. That means he can't have the Uchiha name. You still wouldn't have an heir. Your father wants you to produce an heir, right? Not Itachi. So we have to get married. I mean we were supposed to get married anyway but Naruto got in the way of us so now we're only doing what our family had planned. I love you Sasuke. And I know you love me. And now we're going to be a family. Isn't that great? Your father is going to be so proud."

Sasuke was lost in thought but he absentmindedly listened as Sakura continued to ramble on and on about the family they were going to build together, how his father was going to be so proud of him for having produced an heir like he wanted and how happy they were going to be and so on.

Sasuke wanted to punch himself in the face. For someone who was considered a genius, who think and plan and control one of the largest business conglomerate in Japan, he was really a dumbass. He was so consumed with producing an heir that hadn't thought beyond what happened once it was accomplished. He was so busy with trying to get Sakura pregnant since he found out that Naruto can't and won't give him an heir that he hadn't thought about what will happen next.

Sakura was right. Sasuke have to marry her or their son will be an illegitimate child and he wouldn't be able to carry the Uchiha name. His only option was to marry Sakura.

Naruto.

Sasuke suddenly realized that he was going to lose Naruto. He's going to have to divorce Naruto then marry Sakura. Naruto was going to leave.

_I will not let Naruto leave_, Sasuke thought to himself. He will not let Naruto leave him. He will figure something out.

Maybe he can explain to Naruto what he's planning to do. Once Sasuke and Sakura are married and their son is born and name and be legitimize, Sasuke can divorce Sakura and get back with Naruto. Yes, that's what he will do.

With everything worked out in his head, Sasuke said, "I will ask Naruto for a divorce and we can get married right away."

Sakura squealed in happiness and excitement before jumping off of Sasuke's desk and into his lap and showered him in kisses. Sasuke endured the affections before gently pushing Sakura off.

"We will visit my father tomorrow and inform him on the news of your pregnancy and our impending marriage," Sasuke said before dismissing Sakura and returning to his work. The real one this time.

Back to the other side of the glass, Naruto sat on the sofa, his elbows digging into his knees, hands clasped tightly into his short blond hair.

He sat that way for a while, looking as if he was trying to squeeze his head until it explode and ripping his hair off its root simultaneously.

Inside the sound proof room, Naruto let out a scream so raw and wounded that if anyone had heard it, they would have cry from heartbreak.

When the owner of that scream finally stopped, his eyes were completely dry.

Naruto left the secret room without anyone knowing he was there.

A new light sparked and smoldered in the depth of the blue eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: me no own Naruto.

x-x-x

Chapter 2

Fugaku was sitting behind his desk in his study, staring out into the clear night sky, when there was knock on the door. He called out for the maid to enter, already knowing and anticipating what she was about to say before she said it.

"Naruto-sama is here to see you."

Fugaku nodded in dismissal and the maid bow before leaving and shutting the thick wooden door behind her. A minute later, Naruto strode into the room and took the chair across from his.

There was a long and uncomfortable silence as Naruto and Fugaku just sat across from each other and weight each other heavily. Slightly unnerved, Fugaku got up and made his way over to the other side of the room where he kept his cabinet filled with hard liquor. He poured himself 3 inches of the strongest scotch he got, knowing that he was going to need it for the upcoming conversation he was about to have with his least favorite person in the world AKA his pain in the ass son-in-law.

"I'll take one of that too," Naruto voice called out from his new position on the red sofa.

Irked that the brat dared to order him (one of the patriarch of the Uchiha branch) around but knowing that it would be more troublesome to argue, Fugaku also pour Naruto a glass of his favorite scotch.

"I thought you said that you don't drink since alcohol kill brain cells," Fugaku said as he placed the glass on the coffee table in front of Naruto.

"I'm hoping that the alcohol will kill enough neurons that I won't have to remember what I saw earlier at your secret hidey hole," Naruto said as he pick up the glass and took a sip from it.

"Even though I really don't like you," Naruto began. Fugaku braced himself for fireworks.

"I have to say that you know how to pick your scotch."

Fugaku relaxed slightly. Only slightly because if one thing that he knows well about his son-in-law, it was that Naruto is always unpredictable. Fugaku pray to his beloved Mikoto in heaven that he will be able to survive this confrontation alive. He's not going to ask to be left unscathed because he knows that's not likely. He also asked Mikoto for forgiveness for chasing away Naruto because he knew that Mikoto had always had a soft spot for Naruto.

Even though Fugaku had never liked Naruto, the blond always tried to be respectful, or as respectful as he can be, to his father-in-law. And Fugaku was also reluctant to admit, even to himself, that even though he doesn't want Naruto as his son-in-law, he also respects Naruto for his intelligence, dedication, and courage.

But.

Fugaku had no choice but to chase Naruto away.

After a tragic accident that killed nearly all the Uchiha a few decades ago, Itachi and Sasuke were the only two Uchiha left on Fugaku's branch of the Uchiha family. They need to rebuild the clan. Unfortunately, Itachi was out of the question so the duty fell upon Sasuke.

Fugaku had made arrangements with the Haruno clan for Sasuke to marry and rebuild the clan with Sakura because they would the best advantage. The Haruno clan is a well-respected clan of physicians. Their history is almost as old as the Uchiha, Hyuuga, Nara, Sabaku, and Namikaze clan, though not as well known, respected, wealthy or influential as the other major clans in Japan.

They were perfect because they have a child, Haruno Sakura, who was the same age as Sasuke, intelligent, and she was also completely in love and devoted to Sasuke even at an early age.

They were also perfect because they were easy to control because they were power hungry social climbers.

Their goal for the union was connections with the Uchiha clan or one of the major clans. They weren't too concerned that they were whoring out one of their own.

Growing up, Fugaku had instilled in Sasuke about his duties to the clan. One, to rebuild his clan and two, to lead it when he comes of age. Sasuke was more than happy that his father was entrusting him with such a great responsibilities.

"I'll go," Naruto said to Fugaku after another long silence as both men continue to sit and drink their scotch.

Fugaku took another drink before placing his half empty glass on the table. "You seem to be quite okay about this," Fugaku began slowly. "I was expecting you to be more difficult than this."

Naruto smiled sadly as he shook his head. He had thought very hard about this on the long drive over to the ancient traditional manor that his father-in-law chose as his home after leaving the manor that Naruto is living with Sasuke now to his husband.

"That's because you haven't heard my condition."

"Condition?" Fugaku asked, mildly surprised. He guess he should have seen it coming, he knew it was too easy. "If it's money that you want, then you can have it just as long as you leave quietly."

"It's not money that I want," Naruto said, this time, the smile that curled his lips was anything but sad. It send a sliver of chill up Fugaku spine. "I'll leave on the conditions that I can take everything that is 'me' with me."

Fugaku nodded slowly, waiting for the catch. "That seem fair," he said.

Naruto chuckled lowly.

"That also includes the 'me' in Sasuke's memories."

And that's the catch that Fugaku was looking for.

"I have no doubt that Sasuke will sick and tired of Sakura. When that happens, I don't want Sasuke to come crawling back for me. I don't _ever _want to see him again. And the only way that I can insure that is if I never existed in his world."

"If I agree. How are you planning on doing that?"

Naruto smirked before tossing his head back and finished the last of his drink in one large gulp. Fugaku was slightly impressed that Naruto's expression didn't twitch from that shot.

"I think you forgot that your son-in-law is a renowned neurocognitive psychologist who specializes in memories," Naruto said as he stand up and bow. "When the time comes, just have Sasuke drugged and unconscious and I'll do the rest."

With that said, Naruto walked out of his study. He didn't even sway a bit.

Fugaku called for the maid to make sure that Naruto did not drive in his condition. The maid informed him that Nara Shikamaru and Hyuuga Neji had arrived earlier and are taking Naruto home.

Fugaku can't fault Naruto for never thinking ahead.

With Naruto taken care of, Fugaku thought about Naruto condition. Fugaku was not worried that Naruto will go back on his words. One of the things that he admires about Naruto was that the man never makes promises he couldn't keep. What worried him was that Naruto was right, Sasuke will get sick of Sakura and will try to get Naruto back.

It looks like his best option is to agree with Naruto's condition.

_That went better than I thought,_ Fugaku thought._ On the bright side_, _nothing is broken_.

Except for Naruto's heart, that is.


End file.
